Pizza (band)
Pizza is a band that features only penguins, girls and boys. Unlike it's Name, Pizza has nothing to do with real Pizza. Members *'Spongebobrocks09': Lead Guitarist of Pizza. He also Sings at Times, But isn't Lead Singer. *'Jason Steed': Guitarist. Girls get attracted to Jason. *'Triskelle3': Guitarist. Girls And Boys love this One. *'Ford Car': Guitarist. Boys Like him More than Jason Steed in a 2006 Vote. For Proof: *Ford Car: 50.5% *Jason "The PenguinMagnet" Steed: 49.5% *'Professor Shroomsky and Turtleheimer': Professor Shroomsky and Turtleheimer are usually denied entry at band gigs (they're "not cool enough"), and Jason Steed himself has to tell the manager that "they're with the band", every time, in order for the nerds to gain entry. The manager would then plead Jason's forgiveness, because Jason Steed is considered "super cool". **Professor Shroomsky plays the Pipe Organ, whle Turtleheimer plays the harpsichord. **Both refer to "rock" as "rock and roll" to this day, and both actually play at the band's gigs. **Neither one ever sing. *'Barkjon': Drummer. Girls aren't attracted to this mischevious, but lonely member. Unmembers *Casey: Hates the Band and now is not eating pizza ever again. *Newman: Takes Revenge on Pizza for not allowing him in for bad singing. *Mabel: Mabel hates pizza more than anything. Sign Here If You Wanna Join Pizza! -Triskelle3 -Ford Car (Dancing Penguin) - Belldranit a.k.a. Bcool (as guitarist) -Barkjon (as drummer) -Tails6000 (as guitarist) -Bubby00000 (as backup singer) -ashleytilly (as backup guitarist) -Dave19782 (As Drums And Piano) -Sam Rudi (as saxophone) -Akbaboy (as backup drummer) -Awesome32132 (as backup singer) Songs Some songs are Real, and some they make up. Sweet Victory, by Spongebob Squarepants- Jason Steed was Absent during Recording, So Spongebobrocks09 Filled in for Steed. Turtleheimer gets a harpsichord solo at the beginning of the song. Triskelle Plays Guitar as Usally. "Jump", by Van Halen- Girls go wild when Jason Trips Casey in the Music Video. Shroomsky plays the pipe organ as backup, in place of the usual bass and drums, with Jason playing the lead guitar part. The Joker, by The Steve Miller Band- Spongebobrocks09 sings this One, Which is the #1 Hit of Pizza. Neither Shroomsky nor Turtleheimer appear in this one. Waltz of the Danube, by the Public Domain- You haven't lived until you've heard Jason Steed play this classical peice with his special double neck guitar. Ironically, this song gets girls screaming despite its rather slow pace, and the fact that it's... well, a nerd song. Bad, By Michael Jackson-- This Hit Michael Jackson song impresses Fords And Jerks. Jason and Ford Car are BackUp boys behind....Winston. Can't Buy Me Love , By The Beatles. 'Move Along, By The All American Rejects-- Jason Steed goes Wild in The Music video. Ford Car is Lead Guitarist for once in a Bet with Jason. Professor Shroomsky plays the organ here. Our Time Now, By The Plain White T's--Jason Unleashs His Voice in This Song. Spongebobrocks09 Plays Drums. La Grange, By ZZ Top--Jason's Got a Big Solo. Albums The Albums. The Reddened Penguin The 1st Album. It was actually The #1 Album on the Billboard. Let It Freeze The Second Album Made By Pizza, it was #7 on the Billboard. Pizza (Song) Jason Steed made this Song up. It is Upcoming in 2009's World Tour. *'Me And My Buds Go To the Coffee Shop' *'But Then We See A Guy With A Mop' *'And The Closing Sign' *'So That Means We Get Some Pizza, Pizza' *'Pizza, Pizza' *'Go To The Parlor For Pizza' *'Go Get some Pepperoni' *'Go get Some Cheese' *'I Don't Care How Long It Takes' *'I Just Want It Clean' *'Pizza' *'We See a Penguin with a Mustache' *'Then He asks us if we Got Cash' *'We Say Yeah' *'We Go in There' *'Pizza' *'Pizza' *'PIZZA!!!!!!' Category:Groups Category:Music